One Night Only
by nerdyandlovebooks
Summary: <html><head></head>One night only. That's all it was supposed to be. I never meant for it to happen, I didn't even get his name. Now I am pregnant with his child.</html>


**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Tears brinmed my eyes, as I look down at the small white stick. No, this couldn't be right. My vision started to get blurry, as a weight dropped in my stomach. The test dropped out of my hands as my hands started to shake. It hits the floor with barely a sound. How would my parents react to this? I didn't even know who the father is. My knees drop to the floor, the slight pain and the cold tile bronging me back to reality. I try to calm down, but instead I keep crying.

**Two Months Ago**

Today's my 18th birthday.

Since my parents travel a lot, they left me cash, told me to be safe at my birthday party. I know they love me, but they haven't been home for a single one of my birthday parties.

Graduation is in a few months, and I already got accepted to a really competitive college, somewhere in California a few hours away from where I live. I am usually a quiet and studious person, but as Christina says, "You need to have fun sometimes."

Christina helps me set up. She puts beer on the table, while I use a helium pumper to inflante the balloons. Decorations hang among the walls, paper letters spelling 'Happy Birthday' or 'Eighteen'.

As more and more people start to fill the house, we start to play games: truth or dare, never have I ever- all of the "dirty" ones that your average teenager plays.

As I am on my 3rd beer, the room starts to sway. I feel happy, giggly, no longer stressed about college. It feels as if i'm a bird, flying weightless through the sky. Someone hands me another beer, and I gladly take it. We challenge each other in drinking competitions, and soon enough we are out of beer, leaving us all wasted.

As I tread toward the bathroom, someone bumps into me. It makes me feel dizzy, and for a moment it makes everything turn upside down, but then he helps me get back up.

"Heeeeyyy, watcchhh wheere you'rrre goinggg!" I say as I burst out in a fit of giggles. "You're cuteee.." I trail off. He, also drunk, grabs my hand and pulls me into my parents bedroom. The room still sways, but I still see his face; deep blue eyes, and brown hair. He smiles, taking a strand of my loose hair and tucking it begind my ear.

I giggle. "Thaat tickless!" I say.

He pushes my hips against the doorway, and leans towards my face. His breath smells like beer. He laughs, and then kisses me. Something in me feels excited, although I don't know what. His warm breath tickles my neck, giving me goosebumps, as the cold AC blows on my skin.

He starts to kiss me more roughly, and then trails kisses to my neck, sending a warm ache inside me. He envelopes me in his arms, unzipping the back of my short dress until it slips down.

My body feels bare in only a bra and underwear, and as he kisses me I make him take off his shirt. He obliges, showing his toned abs. I put my hands on his abdomen, giggling. He lifts me up, effortlessly, setting me lightly on the neatly made bed, fumbling with my bra strap.

Something tells me to stop, although I don't know why. I'm enjoying this. He lightly bites the bottom of my lip, making me giggle even more. He finally unhooks my bra, leaving my chest bare. My body feels cold, but as he put his arms around my back, I feel warm again.

As I lay down, he hovers over me, not knowing what would come out of this.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a pounding headache, feeling like a rock is repeatedly being thrown on the inside my head. I lay in my parents bed without any clothes on.<p>

What the hell?

I try to remember something from last night, but I don't get anything. The last thing I remember was downing a few beers. I rub my eyes, still tired, and wrap thin blanket around my body. This can't be good.

I look at the living room. Christina is lying on the couch with her arms sprawled out, and there are empty beer bottles and plastic red cups on the floor. It looks like someone had a war with beer.

The pounding headache comes back, and I decide to take an aspirin. I tread up the stairs to the shower, looking at myself in the mirror. I have bruises on my neck, and I look terrible.

_Please tell me that I didn't have sex yesterday._

I hop into the shower, ridding my body of dirt. I pull my hair into a ponytail. It's time to clean up.

I wake Christina up, getting her to help me. She joins me a few minutes later, looking a little better than I did this morning. We recycle all of the cups and bottles, taking down all of the decorations on the wall.

I check all of the rooms to make sure no one is in them. I don't find anyone there, so I decide to lay down in hopes of my lasting headache to go away. How much did I drink to not remember almost anything?

All I remembe is blue, piercing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It is rated T, but I don't plan for it to get any more graphic than this chapter. I have the first five chapters planned out, so if this gets a few reviews and you guys like it, I will try to update a new chapter tomorrow! I am also working on updating Love is A War. After Love Is A War is done, I might create another high school story, because, you gotta love those.<strong>

**Anyway, please follow and review, and give any ideas if you have some. **

**Have a great day/morning/night, beautiful! (:**


End file.
